Verdade ou Consequência
by LyandraDR
Summary: Danneel resolve dar uma festa com as amigas e acaba fazendo coisas que queria faz tempo.


**Título:** Verdade ou Consequência

**Autora:** CarmellaBr

**Resumo:** Danneel resolve dar uma festa com as amigas e acaba fazendo coisas que queria faz tempo. Slash. (Dan/Gen)

**Shipper****:** Genevieve/Danneel (não sei de onde tirei isso)

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural me pertencia, mas como eu não saía do fundo do poço eu vendi pro Kripke por uns trocados... Agora é a série mais assistida do mundo... MALDITO KRIPKE!

**Classificação:** Não sei essas letras aindas... que dó! :(

**Beta: **CassGirl 4Ever

_Obs. Não tem enredo, só duas mulheres se pegando mesmo._

* * *

><p><strong>Verdade ou Consequência?<strong>

Todas as manhãs Jared acorda cedo e sai para correr. Genevieve continua dormindo. Assim que Jared chega em casa ele dá comida para Harley e Sadie. Genevieve acorda e vai tomar banho. Jared faz café. Genevieve toma café com o marido e vai checar seus e-mails. Jared dá um beijo na mulher e sai para trabalhar.

Danneel acorda e começa a limpar a casa. Jensen ainda dorme. Danneel faz café e vai acordar seu marido em seguida. Jensen acorda sorrindo com os beijos da mulher. Eles tomam café juntos. Jensen sai para trabalhar. Danneel vai à casa de uma amiga.

**XxXxXx**

Jared acabara de sair e Genevieve ficara sozinha em casa como em todas as manhãs. Genevieve não era uma daquelas mulheres fúteis que iam ao shopping com as amigas, fofocavam e iam ao cabeleireiro saber das notícias. Gen era fechada e só tinha uma melhor amiga, Danneel.

A campainha soou.

- Dan? - Genevieve disse surpresa abraçando a amiga.

- Gen! – Danneel abriu os braços para abraçar a morena.

- Entra! O que você faz aqui?

Danneel entrou e já se sentou no sofá. Era como se ela fosse de casa.

- Eu vim colocar as fofocas em dia! - Danneel riu. - Sabia que o Matt se declarou pra Alona? E essa Alona aí? Você nem sabe... O Jensen disse que ela colocou a língua no beijo da Jo e do Dean... Nunca gostei dessa menina... – Ela fez como se enfiasse um dedo na garganta para vomitar – Será que alguma mulher já fez isso com o Jared? Credo amiga, você ta pálida... Tá bem? Tá se alimentando? Você sabe que eu me preocupo muito com você! Eu falo demais, né? Ah, mas você sabe, qualquer coisa é só me parar, é que quando eu to com você, eu não preciso ser quem eu não sou... Porque quando eu tô com as meninas da série eu tenho que bancar a equilibrada né? OK, vou respirar deixar você falar.

Genevieve não se conteve e riu. Amava quando Danneel se soltava, pois sabia que a amiga se sentia à vontade com ela.

- Uma coisa de cada vez Dan! – Disse tentando parar de rir. – O Jared me disse alguma coisa do tipo sobre o Matt e a Alona. Ela sempre gostou do Jensen e você sempre soube disso, certo? Eu estou bem Dan, estou me alimentando, tomando remédios e não estou grávida, fica tranquila. – Genevieve riu, pois sempre que acontecia alguma coisa fora da rotina Danneel achava que ela estaria grávida.

- Ok, isso é bom. Acho que o Jared não daria conta mesmo... Você nunca me contou se ele é proporcional mesmo Gen... é? – Ela fez uma cara safada.

- Vá se ferrar Dan... – Disse, voltando a rir – Vamos falar do Jensen agora então... Quantos centímetros mesmo?

- Ok, vamos parar! – Riu também. Adoravam brincar sobre seus maridos e do... 'tamanho' deles... – Amiga, vou ser muito mal educada se me oferecer pra almoçar aqui? Porque eu to sem nada em casa pra preparar... Você se importa?

- Claro que não Dan, adoro quando a gente passa um tempo juntas! Só que como você sabe, eu não cozinho muito bem... Lembra do...

- Fígado queimado na frigideira? – Danneel a cortou, e Genevieve deu um sorriso envergonhado. – O que seria de você sem mim?

Genevieve se encaminhou para a cozinha levando Danneel pelo braço. Eram melhores amigas. Depois de muita conversa e muita bagunça o almoço finalmente ficou pronto.

- Ahá. Vai dizer que esse bife não está divinamente perfeito, feito pelos deuses assim como nós!

- Danneel Ackles e sua humildade. – Riram. – Danneel... Ackles... estranho!

- Que foi, Genevieve Padalecki? – Gen tentou fazer a cara de cachorro abandonado do marido, sem conseguir. – Vai jantar lá em casa, vai ser um jantar de meninas. O Jensen vai pernoitar no set e você pode dormir lá em casa.

- Eu não sei... Não me dou muito bem com suas melhores amigas...

- Minha melhor amiga é você, as outras são só amigas Gen.

- É, todos me amam... Enjoa isso às vezes sabe?

- Depois a convencida sou eu! Vai GenGen?

- Por você. – Genevieve falou, ainda um pouco relutante.

O celular de Danneel tocou, era Jensen.

- Babyboy? Oi? Estou na casa do Jared. Não, vim assaltar! A porta tava aberta... Amanhã. Isso, beijo, até daqui a pouco. – Danneel desligou o telefone. – Gen, tenho que ir. O Jensen tava indo pro Misha, furou o pneu e... enfim, ele não vive sem mim. Até amanhã, oito horas.

Antes que Genevieve pudesse falar alguma coisa Danneel já estava dentro do carro e ficou fora de vista em poucos minutos. Genevieve amava a companhia da amiga. Mal podia esperar pra "noite das meninas".

**XxXxXx**

Oito e meia e todas as meninas já estavam acomodadas na casa de Danneel. Elas conversavam sobre homens, filmes e músicas. Danneel desceu as escadas vestindo um vestido preto justíssimo, cabelo preso num coque com algumas mechas soltas e uma maquiagem leve. Estava linda. Chegou ao piso inferior e cumprimentou as amigas com pouca animação. Quando viu Genevieve deu logo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Que bom que você veio! – Deu um beijo na bochecha da amiga.

- Tudo por você, gata.

- MENINAS! – Danneel chamou a atenção de todas. – Vamos nos divertir!

A música rolava e pessoas conversavam. Na sala estavam Danneel, Genevieve, Julie McNiven, Kattie Cassidy, Alona Tal, Sandra McCoy, Sophia Brush, Hilarie Burton e Victoria Vantoch.

Diferente da imagem que elas faziam por aí, elas estavam bem à vontade. Comiam pizzas, bebiam cerveja e pareciam não se importar com suas imagens femininas. Danneel subiu no sofá.

- Acho que está na hora de fazermos algo mais adulto. – Danneel sugeriu com ironia. – Verdade ou consequência, o que acham? – Cada menina deu sua opinião. A maioria a favor da brincadeira. – Não importa. A festa é minha e a gente vai fazer isso. Disse ela, rindo, e sendo acompanhada pelas demais. Vamos, sentem-se em círculo que vou pegar uma garrafa.

Sentaram-se. Danneel logo apareceu com uma garrafa e a rodou.

- O gargalo pergunta, o fundo responde. Eu pergunto pra Victoria... Verdade ou consequência?

- Ai meu senhor! Verdade... – Respondeu com medo.

- Eu ouvi falar que o Misha é ruim de cama. É verdade?

- É... – Falou envergonhada. – Não que ele seja ruim... Mas como eu sou uma sexóloga, eu preciso de mais, sabem? – Riram. – Ele não é o pior com quem eu já transei, mas tá perto. - Victoria corou e deu uma risadinha sem humor. Pegou a garrafa e girou.

- Genevieve pergunta pra Alona.

- Verdade, por favor. – Alona respondeu antes.

- É verdade que você já colocou a língua em beijos técnicos com o Jensen? - Danneel olhou de um jeito para Genevieve que parecia que iria matá-la.

- Quem te disse isso? – Parecia assustada. Olhou para Danneel que a olhava com curiosidade. Respirou fundo e continuou. – Já...

A brincadeira estava divertida. Raramente escolhiam consequência.

- Gen, minha vez! O Jared é proporcional mesmo? Se não responder eu pergunto pra Sandra! – Danneel perguntou quase morrendo de rir, acompanhada com as outras.

- Olha onde você me mete, Dan. – Genevieve olhou para Sandra. Sandra olhou para Genevieve. Riram. – Quer responder, Sandra?

- Não, muito obrigada.

- É sim, Danneel. Ele é bem proporcional. – Riram.

- Ahá, eu sabia! – Genevieve e Sandra coraram. - Vamos começar com as consequências! Vocês são meninas ou ratos? Enfim, Julie, sua vez.

- Dan, verdade ou consequência?

- Consequência, valendo qualquer coisa! O que acontece aqui, morre aqui.

- Danneel, você é uma safada! – Kattie falou e caiu na gargalhada. – Se você queria pegar suas amigas, não precisava me chamar, ok? – Todas riam agora.

- Você vai ter que... Hm... Beijar a Genevieve por alguns minutos... E não pode ser técnico, pois nós somos atrizes e sabemos como é... Já li padackles, marksha, mishen, padacollins... de tudo. Seria legal ver um... Courris? Hartese? Não sou boa nessas coisas... - Julie mal conseguia falar de tanto rir.

- Morre aqui, ok?

Genevieve olhou para Danneel, e Danneel olhou para Genevieve. Não que a morena já tivesse pensando em ficar com a ruiva, mas já teve curiosidade enquanto olhava Jensen e Danneel se beijando.

Danneel se levantou, puxou Genevieve consigo. Dan se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido da morena

- Você é o homem da relação, me conduza!

Genevieve pegou Danneel na cintura. A ruiva colocou a mão no rosto da morena e começaram um beijo. No começo era meio desajeitado, explorando uma a boca da outra, mas logo foi ganhando ritmo e se tornando mais quente. Involuntariamente, Genevieve puxou Danneel mais perto, colando seus corpos. Aquilo não era apenas um beijo entre amigas, uma consequência a ser paga. Se via de longe que aquilo passava de uma necessidade. Foi Genevieve quem quebrou o contato. Sentou-se e fingiu que nada havia acontecido. Fingiu que não estava beijando sua melhor amiga segundos atrás. Fingiu que não gostou e girou a garrafa.

- Vic pergunta pra Danneel.

Danneel sentou, limpou a boca. As meninas riram, mas ela não se importou.

- Acho que vou escolher verdade agora... – Riram.

- Danneel Harris, quem beija melhor... Jensen Ackles ou Genevieve Cortese? – Lançaram olhares assustados para Victoria. – O que foi? Fiquei curiosa.

- Que eu saiba, a gente só pode responder VERDADE ou MENTIRA. – Disse Danneel fugindo do assunto.

- Responde logo mulher!

- Ok, me deixa respirar...

- Te deixei sem ar, Dan? – Genevieve provocou, com uma voz levemente sedutora.

- Enfim, a pergunta é quem beija melhor né? O Jensen beija maravilhosamente perfeitamente, divamente bem, mas nossa, a Gen... - Se abanou e as outras riram.

- Pelo menos o Jare me trocou por uma mais bonita e que beija melhor, senão iria me sentir péssima. – Quando Sandra disse isso, todas riram, até Genevieve. Ela gostava do jeito de Sandra.

A brincadeira correu até duas horas da manhã. Eram três e meia e todas já tinham ido embora e sobrara só os vestígios de uma festa. Genevieve estava no quarto se arrumando quando Quando Danneel entrou no cômodo.

- Gen, como a casa não tem quarto de hóspedes, você dorme na cama e eu coloco um colchão no chão pra mim. Tudo bem pra você?

- Não, que isso. Não quero incomodar. Eu durmo no colchão.

- Não vou deixar. Você é visita, você tem mordomia.

- Então dormimos juntas. – Puxou Danneel pra cama. A ruiva caiu em cima da morena sugestivamente. Demorou uns segundos para perceberem onde estavam. Centímetros separavam os lábios que haviam se beijado ferozmente horas atrás. Danneel quebrou o silêncio.

- Se quisesse me beijar de novo, era só me falar, sabe? – Brincou.

- Não consigo, você é muito irresistível. – Trocou as posições. Danneel agora estava em baixo. Quando Genevieve ia sair de cima da amiga, algo a puxou, fazendo-as selar os lábios.

- E eu consigo, Gen? – Danneel a puxou para outro beijo.

Genevieve pensou em parar com aquilo, mas não era de hoje que ela queria aquilo e além do que Danneel era irresistível mesmo. Aprofundou o beijo e agora estavam se amassando em plena cama. Levantaram ainda se beijando. Genevieve virou Danneel e abriu o zíper do vestido preto. Ficou surpresa quando percebeu que Danneel não usava nada por baixo.

Danneel tirou a regata da morena, depois a calça jeans, seguido do sutiã e a calcinha. Estavam nuas no quarto se beijando como se aquele fosse o último dia delas na terra. Era muito estranho parar pra pensar que estava prestes a fazer amor com sua melhor amiga. Mas quem disse que elas conseguiam pensar? Danneel foi jogada na cama por Genevieve que veio beijando seu pescoço. Desceu até os seios e começou a chupá-los com vontade. Aquilo era muito bom, Danneel tinha a respiração pesada. Desceu até o umbigo e começou a traçar um caminho com a língua. Chegou à vagina de Danneel. Gen beijou e começou a chupar o clitóris de Danneel. Chupava com vontade, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Enquanto chupava, enfiou um dedo, em seguida dois e ficou fazendo um movimento de vai e vem. Danneel estava indo à loucura. Foi quando Danneel avisou que ia gozar e assim fez, mas quem disse que Genevieve ia parar ali? Bom... O plano era continuar, mas Genevieve parou quando percebeu que Jensen estava ali na porta olhando tudo.

- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA, DANNEEL HARRIS?

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**N/A:** Como eu disse antes, não tem enredo. Nunca vi uma fanfic GenxDan, então tentei.

Agora minhas fanfics virão com mais frenquência porque minha mãe me proibiu de ver supernatural... Só me restam as fanfics. Ela me proibiu porque eu insisti pra ir na convenção que vai ter ano que vem no rio, ela não deixou e ainda me proibiu de fazer qualquer coisa relacionada a supernatural. Mal sabe ela que se eu paro de ver episódios de monstros eu escrevo putaria aqui na internet... Enfim, até a próxima fic. E deixem review né! Bjs

**N/B:** Admito que eu NUNCA tinha lido uma Gen/Dan, em nenhum lugar... Acho que é porque o pessoal não é muito fã da Ruby! XD A fic ficou legal, eu gostei! E eu sempre gostei de "Verdade ou Desafio"! Se você chegou até aqui, o que custa deixar um review? Afinal, pensem no trabalho que deu pra autora escrever e pra mim betar! Leva beeem mas tempo do que deixar um review, falando de quais partes você mais gostou na fic! E se você não tá acostumado a deixar comentários, fique sabendo que foi por culpa SUA e de vários outros iguais a você que MILHARES de autores pararam de escrever! Muitos bons, ótimos autores! Enfim, é isso! Bjs! ;*


End file.
